During the last few years the production of items to be sent through the mails or otherwise delivered, comprising documents of various kinds, has been subject to a certain development towards increasing automatization. Although this development has involved a reduction of the manual handling and has increased the production rate, there are still problems that remain to be solved. There are particular difficulties involved in preparing items of mail containing forms or documents prepared at high speed in computers, which moreover, often for secrecy reasons, must be sent in envelopes that can be sealed. The machines hitherto available for inserting matter in envelopes are all too slow in relation to the output speed of modern computer printers. This insufficient capacity has the result that those who have computers with high output volumes have to procure a great number of machines for inserting the output in envelopes, which involves a comparatively great investment and requirements for much space, and in addition thereto more extensive maintenance and adjusting work is required.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a machine for producing items of mail ready to be dispatched in pace with a printer.